I'll Love You For Always
by Lil' Sicilian Treasure
Summary: There love was endless yet would it withstand the sands of time. It had been five years five long happy years since they had joined in marriage. Inuyoukai mate for life so then what will they do when something unexpected happens.


Hello everyone. Here is the Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic I promised. I hope it is to your liking. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to In Trouble as Always, that is why I ended it the way I did, but I want to work on this fic first. So tell me what you think and enjoy.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha; please if I did these fics of mine would be 100 times better.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
So you want to hear the story of how the two of us began our lives together, eh? Haven't I already told you? Oh all right I'll tell it again. You know how it all ended right? We finally defeated Naraku thus completing the shikon jewel. Inuyasha was finally able to make his wish and he did of course, he's too stubborn to have not done so. Surprisingly however he did not wish to change himself. With my blessing, yeah that was surprising in its self, to think that he actually asked my opinion, grant it I believed that was the only time he did so, wow come to think of it.......  
  
Oh ya right, the story. Okay so Inuyasha wished for Kikyou to have life. The remainder of my soul was returned to my body while she was given a new one. She was a clean slate, ready to start anew. The only thing that she kept from her previous life was her love for Inuyasha. So there you have it Inuyasha was able to love Kikyou and start their life together.  
  
Lets see, what have I forgotten, oh ya, Miroku, Sango and Shippou ..... Oh wait I'm getting ahead of myself..... no that's right. Okay so Miroku and Sango having finally professed their love to one another were also able to start their lives together.  
  
So where did that leave me you ask. Well contrary to our beliefs that the jewel would disappear after the wish was made, it didn't. It stayed there around my neck, as a constant reminder that I was the only one there that didn't' have anyone. Okay I know whoa is me, but that is how I felt at the time. Alone. I was still a teenager what more did you expect. The only advantage to having the jewel stay around was that I was able to return home. And that is exactly what I did. Yes I know it was reluctantly done, but that is only because I had begun to love feudal Japan more so than the present one. However I needed to finish school, that was all my mother wished for, so I did. I would go back around every other month or so to visit and see how everyone was doing. Of course I brought plenty of ramen for the big Inu baby.  
  
Kikyou actually didn't mind so much since it was easy to prepare and Inuyasha loved it. That is pretty much how my life went for the next seven years. It was on my 22nd birthday that I finally decided to move to the feudal times. I finished school, traveled, even went to a university in the United States. But no matter where I was I wasn't home. Sadly enough my home didn't even feel like home to me anymore. So I made up my mind and left for the past.  
  
Once there I trained with Kaede and Kikyou to harness my miko powers. I became quite good I might add. So good that I decided to travel to a village in the West that was in dire need of their own local miko. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you what happened to the others during those seven years. Well Shippou lives with Miroku and Sango. He is quite the teenager. He had grown up so much and was starting to venture out on his own. As for Miroku and Sango they had a little boy around the age of three, much to Miroku's delight. They weren't going to stop there but that little one was quite the terror that Sango said she needed a couple more years before another one came around.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou hadn't had any children yet but it was bound to happen sooner or later. That is about it on their lives, if you want more go ask them yourselves.  
  
All right back to me. I had been living in a village that lay on the border of the Western lands. The village was under constant attack, thus why they needed a miko resident. I suppose he heard of me through rumors, but whatever it was, something brought him to my village rather frequently. At first he was cold and cruel but as time wore on I began to see through his stoic mask and understand the man that made up Sesshoumaru.  
  
I'm not sure when our feelings for one another manifested. Ours was one of those relationships that came to a point of being meaningless if the other wasn't there. So that is how "we" became "one". There are still those that turn their noses up at Sesshoumaru for mating with a human. Some believe it to be his weakness. Well either way this is where I leave you to begin the journey that is known as our life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Theirs was always a love that was everlasting. Even from the beginning Sesshoumaru's love for Kagome was undying. He would do anything for her, much like he had done for Rin, except tenfold. She bore his mark although it was not a life mark, that was given once they conceived a child. Therefore she was not bound completely to him, she would live a normal human life until the life bond was formed, and then she would live out her life as a youkai would. Either way it didn't matter to her. As long as she got to spend time with him she was happy.  
  
Unfortunately life begins to take hold and pure happiness cannot last forever. The years began to pass and Kagome had yet to produce an heir. Sango had already given birth to her second child. Even Kikyou had blessed Inuyasha with a boy. That was what started to raise doubt and questions among the land. Other territories began to invade the West since there was no promise of a future heir. Inuyasha's child would have been the rightful recipient except for the fact that he was mostly human. No youkai would allow a hanyou to rule the lands.  
  
After another year with no child, things began to take a turn for the worse......  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
So how did you like the first chapter? It's more of a prologue to set the scene. The next chapter is going to start the dialog. I'm going to try and take my time on this one so that it reads a bit better than my first fic. So I apologize ahead of time for the delays in the updates.  
  
Please let me know what you think. Good? Bad? What do I need to touch up on? Please let me know.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
